1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to network communication, and particularly to a gateway device capable of preventing phishing attacks and a method for using the same to prevent phishing attacks.
2. Description of Related Art
Phishing attacks often occur in network communication. Generally, phishing attacks change domain name system (DNS) server configurations, DNS caches or local hosts files of network communication system users, such that the users are cheated into accessing false DNS servers. Upon receiving access from the users, the false DNS servers resolve the correct domain names input by the users to predetermined Internet protocol (IP) addresses corresponding to false websites, and thereby make the users access the false websites via these IP addresses. The false websites cheat the users into inputting their private data, such as identification (ID) card numbers, phone numbers, deposit card numbers, and passwords. Thus, these private data of the users are stolen and may be further used to steal property of the cheated users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.